See You, My First Son
by Kim TaeNa
Summary: Ddangkoma.. Selamat tinggal. RnR?


**See You, My First Son  
**

**By :: Ddangko-brothers feat Kkoming**

**Pairing :: Ddangko-brothers feat Kkoming**

**Genre :: Confused**

**Rating :: SU**

**Summary :: -Nothing-**

**Disclaimer :: This story Just Mine!**

**.

* * *

**

**.**

" Hyung, kau serius?"

Yesung menatap dongsaeng kesayangannya sambil mencoba tersenyum. " Menurutmu gimana?"

Wookie menggeleng ragu sambil memandang resah kearah kandang kaca tiga ekor kura- kura yang sepertinya sedang tertidur karena ketiganya masuk ke tempurung masing- masing. " Apa hyung beneran yakin? Abisnya hyung kelihatan sedih banget."

Namja itu hanya mengankat bahu. " Aku kan melakukannya untuk Ddangkoma juga." Mata sipitnya tertuju pada seekor Penomerian hitam yang tengah tidur di atas tempat tidur kecilnya. " Kasihan Ddangkoma kalau tetap berada di sini. Dia sudah terlalu besar untuk kurawat. Aku ingin memberikan hal yang terbaik untuknya."

" Ne, arraseo." Wookie sepertinya agak iba. Ya, dia memang suka kesal kalau Yesung nyuekin dia dan lebih suka ngobrol sama kura- kuranya. Secara Wookie itu kan teman sekamar Yesung, masa dicuekin terus. Tapi kali ini.. Dia merasa kasihan dengan kura- kura besar yang akan di donasikan Yesung beberapa hari lagi.

" Lalu, udah nemu tempat yang tepat?"

Yesung mengangguk. " Akan kuberikan ke tempat penakaran kura- kura tanah. Aku yakin mereka akan merawat Ddangkoma dengan baik." Namja itu langsung mendorong bahu Wookie agar keluar kamar. " Sekarang ayo makan."

" Hyung.."

Setelah kedua namja itu menutup pintu kamar mereka. Seekor kura- kura yang bermulut tajam langsung keluar dan menatap kedua saudaranya. " Tadi mereka ngomongin apa sih? Kok kedengerannya nggak enak!" Serunya resah.

Ddangkoma yang paling tua langsung keluar. " Entahlah, Ming.. Mungkin lagi ada masalah di kelompok aneh ini." Jawabnya sekenanya.

" Heyo.. Heyo.. Heyoo! Ada yang kangen padaku!" Tiba- tiba seekor kucing abu- abu bertubuh besar meloncat entah dari mana datangnya padahal pintu kamar itu terkunci. Dasar Heebum..

" Hya! Kucing buduk! Ngapain kau!"

" Ming! Kalau kamu cerewet gitu aku jamin kepala besar itu akan menjualmu." Ancam Heebum santai sambil menyeringai.

Ddangkoming mengkerut. " Majikan nggak akan melakukan hal itu!"

" Siapa tau?" Balas Heebum sambil melangkah mendekati Ddangkoma yang berada di pojok kandang. " Heyo, bos.. Boleh aku ngerjain Kkoming?"

" Ani, Heebum." Ddangkoma berkedip sekali. Kemudian menoleh kearah Ddangkomehng yang masih tidur. " Jangan ganggu adik- adikku, dong. Kan kasihan.."

Heebum mengeong sekali. " Habisnya keluargamu unik."

Kreek-Kreek.

Suara pintu seperti dikais sesuatu. Beberapa saat kemudian pintu itu terbuka dan Bada langsung nyelonong masuk. Rupanya Donghae yang ngebukain pintu kamar YeWook karena Bada minta masuk.

" Eh, ada Heebum? Kalau Yesung hyung tahu pasti ngomel. Ah, masa bodoh ah." Namja itu langsung meninggalkan kamar YeWook tanpa menutup pintunya lagi.

" Aku punya berita!" Seru Bada.

Mendengar suara Bada entah kenapa Kkoming langsung bangun. Dengan tampang mengantuk anjing hitam itu bergerak turun dan menggaruk kepalanya yang gatal. Sepertinya Yesung jarang membawa dia ke Petshop. " Bada-nim!" Sapanya riang.

" Ada berita apa?" Tanya Ddangkoming jutek.

Anjing putih itu langsung berlari berputar mengejar buntutnya. " Kata majikanku kelompok Pet Junior kita akan berkurang. Yah, aku nggak paham maksudnya. Tapi tadi majikan ngomong ke aku kalau kita akan kehilangan dan dengan raut wajah sedih dia mengusapku. Aku hanya paham segitu aja."

" Ah, berita bohong." Balas Heebum masa bodoh.

Karena keberisikan itu, si tertindas Ddangkomehng langsung keluar dari cangkangnya. " Ehh.. Paaadaaa.. Nguuumpuuul?"

Semua mata tertuju pada sosok mungil itu dan sedetik berikutnya langsung membiarkan si lelet yang menyedihkan itu diam sendirian. Benar- benar kasihan Ddangkomehng.

" Itu kan hanya pemikiranmu aja. Mana mungkin." Kali ini dua kucing dan satu anjing ikutan gabung. Yap! Mereka adalah Choco, Hyaku dan Baengshin.

" Heebum-nim.. Kau mengendap kesini lagi!" Seru Hyaku.

Kucing paling besar itu benar- benar nggak perduli dan menjiati bulu sempurnyanya. Sifatnya semakin mirip Heechul. Rasanya author mau jitak kepala Heeppa!

" Bada jangan nyebarin gossip. Itu nggak bagus." Ucap Choco kemudian.

Baengshin mengangguk. " Ntar yang lain pada resah, lho."

" Eh, aku serius kok. Masa nggak ada yang percaya? Ah, tapi yah semoga aja itu bohong." Balas anjing putih itu sambil menangkap buntut Heebum.

" Miaw! Apa- apaan kau!"

Bada langsung berlari ke sudut ruangan dan Heebum mengejarnya. Yap, penghancuran kamar YeWook part tak terhingga kembai dimulai oleh para anggota Pet Junior itu. YeWook, semoga kalian bisa melihat hasilnya nanti.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Sepertinya ucapan Bada kecil itu membuat salah satu dari anak- anak Yesung merasa resah. Siapa? Ddangkoming.

" Apa benar ya kita akan berkurang? Ah, semoga aja bohong." Ucap si judes pelan- pelan. Hari ini dia berubah menjadi kura- kura sopan.

" Meeemaangnyaaa_"

" Stop Mehng!" Baru dipuji langsung kumat lagi. =.=

Ddangkomehng mengkeret didekat Ddangkoma yang masih terlihat santai, tenang nan bijaksana. " Ming.. Kalau marah- marah gitu bisa bikin kamu makin temperamen, lho."

" Habisnya si cilik itu bikin aku gemas!" Seru Ddangkoming membela diri. Namun seketika tatapan matanya tertuju pada sosok namja yang kini duduk di depan kandang mereka sambil memangku Kkoming. Namja itu tersenyum lembut.

" Appa.." Gumam Ddangkoma dan tentunya itu nggak bisa diketahui Yesung.

Yesung membuka penutup kandang kura- kuranya dan mengeluarkan tiga- tiganya dengan hati- hati. " Yap, bagaimana keadaan kalian hari ini?" Tanyanya sendiri. Senyum manisnya masih terkembang, tapi tatapan matanya terlihat agak sedih.

" Guuk.." Kkoming yang paling paham dengan perasaan majikannya langsung mengusap lengan Yesung manja dengan kepalanya. Dan kelakuannya membuat senyuman sedih Yesung sedikit pudar.

" Ne." Yesung mulai. " Memang rasanya ini agak konyol.." Diusapnya ketiga cangkang itu lembut penuh kasih sayang. " Tapi aku mau minta maaf pada kalian semua. Seharusnya aku menjadi appa yang baik, yaa.."

" Dia kenapa?" Tanya Ddangkoming risih melihat Yesung yang aneh.

Ddangkoma dan Ddangkomehng nggak memberi reaksi sedikitpun dengan kelakuan majikannya yang rada aneh.

" Rasanya dua tahun hanya sebentar. Nggak aku sangka kau sudah tumbuh sebesar itu, Ddangkoma." Yesung mengangkat tubuh Ddangkoma perlahan. " Kau itu kan anak pertamaku." Ucapnya sambil terkekeh geli dengan ucapannya sendiri.

" Yesung hyung, sudah siap?" Wookie masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Orangnya udah datang di security, dia meminta hyung cepat kebawah."

" Ya Wookie.. Kan aku boleh mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan dulu."

Wookie tersenyum menatap hyungnya. " Kalau hyung begitu, kasihan Ddangkoma. Dia pasti merasa sedih. Hyung juga harus tersenyum."

" Sejak tadi aku tersenyum, kok.." Kilah Yesung.

" Senyum sedih." Wookie duduk disamping Yesung. " Lihat.. Para Ddangko-brothers dan Kkoming jadi khawatir."

Yesung menatap keempat anaknya itu. " Apa benar mereka paham?"

" Meski hewan, mereka pasti paham perasaan majikannya. Kalau hyung sedih, mereka juga akan ikut sedih." Terang Wookie perlahan sambil menepuk bahu Yesung. " Sekarang hyung tegar, ya.. Bawa dia."

Yesung mengangguk. Air matanya menyengat matanya tapi namja itu nggak mau menangis. Perlahan dimasukannya Ddangkoming dan Ddangkomehng kedalam kandang mereka dan mengangkat Kkoming ke tempat tidurnya.

" Kok Ddangkoma hyung nggak masuk!" Seru Ddangkoming gelisah.

" Maaajiiikaaann!" Tambah Ddangkomehng.

Ddangkoma tetap dia memandangi majikannya yang kini berjongkok dihadapannya. " Majikan?"

Yesung mengangkat tubuh Ddangkoma dan mencium cangkangnya lembut. " Ddangkoma, kau baru dua tahun.. Kau masih akan hidup sekitar tujuh puluh delapan tahun lagi. Kalau kau aku mati nanti.. Kau datang ya ke pemakaman appa. Mian karena appa nggak bisa jadi appa yang baik." Ucapnya lirih.

" Dia kenapa sih!" Ddangkoming semakin bingung.

Kkoming juga nggak bisa melakukan apapun. Si ciik Ddangkomehng merangkak mendekati Ddangkoming. " Keeenaaapaaa, siiih?"

" Mehng jangan ngomong!" Sentak Ddangkoming.

Ddangkoma mendekatkan wajahnya ketangan Yesung. Seakan ingin menenangkan hati majikannya. Sepertinya kura- kura besar itu sudah paham maksud dari kelakuan majikannya, karena itu dia hanya diam.

" Ayo, hyung." Wookie berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dan diikuti oleh Yesung.

" Hyung!" Panggil Ddangkoming.

Ddangkoma tetap diam.

Kkoming yang baru paham apa yang akan terjadi langsung meloncat keluar dari tempat tidurnya dan hendak mengejar Yesung dan Ddangkoma, tapi pintu kamar itu langsung tertutup sebelum anjing kecil itu sempat mendekati kaki Yesung.

Kkoming menoleh menatap kekedua saudaranya yang kini diam. " Apa mungkin yang dibilang Hyaku benar?"

" Ddaaaanggkooomaaa Hyuuuung.."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Hewan memang nggak mengerti sepenuhnya dengan apa yang dikatakan manusia, tapi mereka bisa merasakan perasaan majikannya melalui perasaan. Yesung berhenti sebelum keluar dari pintu dorm. Dia membalik tubuhnya.

" Ne, chagi.. Salam perpisahan untuk teman- temanmu." Ucapnya lirih sambil mengarahkan Ddangkoma ke Heebum, Hyaku, Bada dan Choco yang digendong majikan masing- masing.

Keempat hewan itu hanya diam.

" Sampai jumpa. Kayaknya kita nggak akan bertemu lagi." Ucap Ddangkoma.

Yang lain nggak menanggapi.

" Sehat- sehat ya." Ucap Baengshin akhirnya.

Heebum menunduk. " Nanti aku yang akan menjaga Ming, Mehng dan Kkoming. Kau tenang aja Ddangkoma.."

" Arraseo."

" Sampai jumpa, Ddangkoma.." Leeteuk dengan lembut mengusap cangkang Ddangkoma. " Sudah sana. Nggak baik membuat mereka menunggu."

" Arraseo, hyung." Yesung langsung keluar dari pintu dorm sambil menenteng Ddangkoma.

Selama di lift menuju lantai paling bawah Yesung hanya diam. Tangannya nggak pernah berhenti mengelus tempurung kasar Ddangkoma. Akhirnya mereka sampai di lantai dasar. Tatapan mata namja itu tertuju pada dua orang dengan pakaian khusus dan sebuah mobil menunggu di luar apartemen.

" Kim Yesung-sshi." Sapa keduanya sopan.

Yesung memeluk kura- kuranya sekali. " Jeongmal mianhae, Ddangkoma.. Jeongmal saranghae.. Kau baik- baik aja disana dan jadi anak baik, yaa.."

Lagi- lagi ia mencium tepurung Ddangkoma. Dan kini kedua tangannya terulur kearah kedua orang itu sambil memberikan Ddangkoma. " Namanya Ddangkoma. Rawat dia sebaik mungkin."

" Kami paham, Yesung-sshi.. Percayakan pada kami." Seorang dari mereka mengambil Ddangkoma dari tangan Yesung. Kura- kura yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di balik tempurungnya kini keluar.

Matanya menatap sosok majikannya. " Appa.. Aku akan merindukanmu."

Yesung tersenyum. " See you, Ddangkoma my first son."

" Sampai bertemu lagi, Yesung-sshi." Ucap kedua namja itu sambil membungkuk hormat dan berjalan meninggalkan Yesung yang masih berdiri di depan apartemen itu sendirian.

Yesung terus menatap mobil tempat penakaran kura- kura tanah itu sampai mobil itu menghilang. Perlahan air matanya menetes. " Nae, Ddangkoma.. Selamat tinggal."

.

~Fin~

.

* * *

.

Fict aneh..

Mian kalau maksa dan cuma sedikit. Aku bikin fict ini dengan perasaan galau gara- gara Yesung mau donasiin Ddangkoma. Huweee.. T^T

Anakku.. Maafkan kami.. #plakk

Fict ini kudedikasikan buat Ddangkoma. Kuketik dengan super express karena ada waktu senggang sebentar.

Nah, secepatnya HanChul akan kupublish.

Kali ini seterah readers mau review atau nggak. Perasaan author lagi galau.

See you..


End file.
